2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gearako Wilson
Gearako Wilson is a mechanical/ biology engineer. He is responsible for creating several well used weapons used to fight Kishins. He is currently working with the Hunter's Guild alongside Kaito Kago a young man who shares the same interest as him. He is the younger brother of doctor Wilson. He was killed by Jake in his lab after refusing to kill his friend Kaito. Physical Appearance: Pre Torture: Gearako has the appearance of a twenty five year old male. His hair can change colour at any time due to experiments his older brother performed on him when he was a boy. He also has a ruby red eye (left) and a sapphire blue eye (right). His teeth are fanged and tends to grin showing them all. He also has chalk white skin probably due to an experiment. However his body went through another transformation in 2063, his organs changed and his skin became grey. He also grew a tail that seems to change its colour of fur to his mood. He is debating whether or not to remove it. He also has blue blood. Post Torture: Gearako after being captured and dissected his body and mind was put under a lot of stress. His arms and legs were removed a number of times, where they were removes at his shoulders and were his legs were removed a horrible scar goes round them in a ring. He also has a scar around the eye socket of his left eye where it was stabbed out by Joseph. Finally he has a new scar on his stomach where Jake had torn out and ate his liver before his eyes. His hair is now paler than it was only taking on colours such as stark white, light pink, red etc. His hair will return to normal in time. His horns, and tail vanished from his body so he has the appearance he had before his mutation but his organs have stilled changed. He generally wears a shirt in a messy fashion some grey trousers and boots as well as a lab coat as of recently. He wore a suit of armour called Liquid Metal Knight which covered his entire body. However this was a prototype and he has big plans for this and is currently developing a more powerful suit. He also has a robot called Metal Knight, takes the appearance of a large juggernaut with a lot of turrets on it. It towers over most things and have three eyes on its head. Personality: Pre Torture: Gearako's personality has been described by himself as one large push away from a nervous wreck. He tends to be kind and help people with what they need doing whether it be making bacon, or fixing the coffee machine. He is absolutely and undeniably terrified of mingling with females for romantic purposes as he is horrible at it. He tends to be quick witted sometimes and makes jokes but more often then not he prefers to talk tech with his friend Kaito. Gearako is loyal to his friends and would never willingly betray them. Post Torture: After Gearako was captured by Jake and K he was tortured and put under a lot of pain and stress on the body and mind. After he got out his mind was sadly scared horribly leaving a shell where Gearako once stood. Now a nervous wreck jumping at the slightest change in his environment, prone to hallucinate and suffering from nightmares. Gearako despises leaving the Guild and want to lock himself away, however he can force himself outside when he really tries but once in the outside world it takes all his effort not to fall apart. It is impossible to tell if Gearako will return to how he was, but one thing is clear if he is to go on the road to return to normal. He's going to need help. Past: He had a simple life with his family and sibling although he wasn't introduced to other kids until the age of nine. Him and his brother saw that as a huge mistake from their parents and quickly stuck to each other. Although later on his brother's obsession with biology led to him becoming a science experiment. They both went their separate ways and Gearako remained very quiet until 2059, simply becoming a leading expert in technology, weaponry and defence. He is currently working with Blake, Jane and Kaito to rebuild New London however he is beginning to feel his usefulness is coming to an end as he seems to be losing interest in the tasks he has at hand. In 2063 Gearako was kidnapped by Jake and K for some reason. He was strapped to an operation table and was practically dissected by Joseph (Jane and Angel's Uncle). After the Uncle realised he had a healing factor he began to get more samples, before setting Jake on Gearako who repeatedly cut of his limbs, and ate his organs. He was later rescued by Kaito, Jane and Shiro. But sadly he did not leave unscathed. on the 13/3/2064 Gearako was in his lab reading through the pages of the book he had gotten from the trial of intelligence. However a bit of Jake had found its way to Gearako and threatened to kill him if he did not destroy the magnets he had made to fight Jake and kill Kaito Kago. Gearako refused and holding to his threat Jake stabbed his heart repeatedly and expand, completely destroying his heart and giving Gearako no time to heal. He died on the floors of his lab where he though he was safe. His body was found by Chiaki and was taken to the main Guild and being kept cool until a decision is made on what to do to it. The last words Gearako said were, "Goodbye..." Gearako Wilson: 2010-2064. Abilities and Equipment: Super Intelligence: Gearako posses a high intelligence which allows him to come up with ideas and make them work however hard it may seem. Mind Palace: Gearako has the ability to go into a mind palace which allows him to recall anything he has stored in his memory or anything he may have missed in perfect detail. Genetically Modified: It is unknown other than he doesn't show any signs of ageing what his brother did to him with his experiments. In 2063 it was found out that Gearako has an accelerated healing factor. He can regrow arms, legs and organs. Sadly this is far from a painless experience and it may have been better if the limbs were left off. Cuts and deep wounds will also be healed as long as the object is removed from it e.g If Gearako is shot in the gut and the bullet remains inside his body, his body will refuse to heal until it is physically removed. The more times he is injured the faster he will heal as his body gets use to it. It is still unknown the final extent of Wilson's experiments on Gearako. Metal Knight: Gearako has built a robot that is fully capable of taking on a high number of basic Kishins. Teleporter Belt: Gearako made a teleporter belt that allows him to travel from one point to another in the blink of an eye. Intuitive Aptitude: Intuitive aptitude is the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. This ability began to manifest after his first mutation. Relationships: Kaito Kago: He has a friendly relationship with Kaito the two built a bike together and help each other with projects. He has even given Kaito Metal Knight Mark 1. Kazuki Nayato: He is currently in a relationship with Kazuki, his first one. He is trying to make it work out to the best of his abilities but feels as if he is slowly failing at it. Jane Rosetta: Coffee Machine repair man Chiaki: Partner in games and computer program... he makes stuff for her when she pesters him.